Emotional Rollercoaster
by Rephaim101
Summary: Pregnancy and Parenthood. The rollercoasters of life.


Ichigo woke up to his husband missing from their bed and the sound of a baby crying from the other room.

He smiled and got up out of bed. He pulled on the jeans he had discarded in a pile in his and Grimmjow's rush to create another child.

Ichigo walked across the hall and into Robin's room. Grimmjow was holding Robin and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

Robin stopped crying the minute Ichigo took him from Grimmjow's arms and he purred when a full bottle was set to his mouth.

"Traitor." Grimmjow huffed and crossed his arms.

Ichigo lifted his eyebrow and looked at Grimmjow pouting.

Ichigo sighed. "Good Morning, Grimmjow." Ichigo said. Then he kissed Grimmjow and turned towards the door. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

The pout on Grimmjow's face was immediately replaced by a smirk as he watched Ichigo walk out of the room with their youngest son.

Grimmjow walked out of Robin's room and went to get Siylar up.

Grimmjow found Siylar curled up and drooling onto his arm, fast asleep.

Grimmjow picked up the three year old and carried him out of his room.

Siylar woke up a little and rubbed his eyes as Grimmjow walked down the stairs with him. Then Siylar snuggled his head into the crook of his father's neck and closed his eyes again.

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen as Ichigo finished cooking breakfast. Ichigo turned to them and smiled. Grimmjow almost looked cute carrying Siylar like that. The usually harsh lines of his face soften and Grimmjow always looked like he enjoyed having Siylar cuddled up to him. Not that Ichigo would ever say it out loud.

"Grimmjow, you know your going to have to wake him up. He can't sleep on you all day." Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow pouted again and Siylar picked up his head from Grimmjow's shoulder.

Siylar rubbed his eyes again as Grimmjow set him gently in his chair.

Ichigo smiled. "Morning, Siylar."

"Mornin, Momma." Siylar said as he set his head on the table and closed his eyes yet again.

Ichigo set the food on the table, and they both sat down.

A knock on the door was heard right before Grimmjow took his first bite and Robin began crying from his playpen in the living room.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow sighed.

"That's probably Renji and Rukia, they said they'd be coming by today." Ichigo said.

"I'll get Robin." Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow got up from the table and walked into the living room to calm down his son while Siylar ate his food and Ichigo went to open the door. Renji and Rukia were standing on the porch with their respective children.

Ichigo smiled. "Come in guys. Have you eaten?"

Rukia smiled back at Ichigo. "Thank you, and yes we've eaten."

They walked into the living room where Grimmjow was holding Robin and had successfully calm him down.

Grimmjow walked over and handed a now sleeping Robin to Ichigo.

"I have to eat quickly and then get to work. It's nice to see you two again." Grimmjow said then ran off to the kitchen.

Grimmjow shoveled food into his mouth. Then he grabbed his stuff, kissed Siylar, Robin, and Ichigo goodbye and then ran out the door. Moments later the car was heard leaving the driveway.

"Is this how it is around here everyday?" Renji asked.

Ichigo smiled at him then nodded. "Only every day Grimmjow works."

Renji whistled slightly.

Siylar finished eating and came into the living room to corral Renji's twin boys, Kole and Tyran, and Rukia's daughter, Cystria, up to his room to play.

Renji rubbed his stomach slightly as he sat down on the couch.

Ichigo and Rukia sat down next to him.

"How is Byakuya reacting around you, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

Renji and Rukia both laughed.

"Byakuya is acting exactly like he did when I got pregnant the first time. I'm not allowed on missions and Rukia has to escort me everywhere if he can't escort me himself. I'm going stir-crazy." Renji sighed.

Ichigo laughed at the disgruntled pout on his friends face.

Robin shifted and yawned in Ichigo's arms and all three adults smiled at him.

"He's getting so big." Renji purred.

Rukia and Ichigo stared at Renji.

Renji looked up at them.

"What...it's the hormones. They make babies look really cute. I have no control over it." Renji stated.

The door bell rang again.

Ichigo got up, leaving Rukia and Renji to chat.

When he opened the door he smiled. Orihime, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya were standing on the porch.

"We shouldn't be bothering Ichigo." Hitsugaya yelled at his lieutenant.

"Lighten up, taicho. Have a little fun." Matsumoto purred.

Orihime watched the two of them fight helplessly from the sidelines.

"Are you coming in or what?" Ichigo asked from the door.

They all turned to him and walked into the house. Hitsugaya didn't look happy.

When they were all settled down in the living room Matsumoto reached out to Ichigo.

"Can I hold Robin?" She asked.

"Sure, Matsumoto." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo handed Robin over to Matsumoto and she held him carefully.

Two minutes later Robin was crying.

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto yelled frustratedly.

"He doesn't like you." Hitsugaya said as he took Robin from her. Robin immediately calmed down and fell back to sleep in Hitsugaya's arms.

Renji and Rukia laughed. Ichigo and Orihime smiled helplessly.

"That means Hitsugaya will make a better mom then you, Matsumoto." Renji said through his laughter.

Hitsugaya looked kind of freaked out and Matsumoto looked shocked.

"Taicho will be a better mom then me!" Matsumoto squeaked out.

Everyone stopped laughing when they saw the depressed look on Matsumoto's face.

Matsumoto's hand ran over her stomach gently and tears streamed down her face.

"Gin said I'd make a great mom." Matsumoto cried out.

All the adults except Hitsugaya, who was still holding Robin, wrapped their arms around Matsumoto and tried to calm her down.

"Matsumoto, you will make a great mom. Don't worry about it. Robin has two fathers so he prefers men. It has nothing to do with you not being a good mother." Ichigo stated in a soothing tone.

Matsumoto calmed down and smiled slightly.

"I'm okay now. Thanks guys." Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya stared at them, rocking Robin in his arms slightly. "What's it like being pregnant?"

All of them looked at him and said in unison, "It's an emotional rollercoaster ride."

Renji smiled. "You should try it sometime, Hitsugaya."

"Uhh...no, I don't think I will, Renji." Hitsugaya stated.

"Momm...ah."

Thump, Thump, Thump, Crash.

"Siylar." Cystria's voice yelled down the stairs.

Ichigo ran towards the stairs with the other adults behind him.

When he got to the stairs he froze. Siylar was lying there with his arm bent under him in an awkward position and blood was pooling underneath him.

Orihime grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance.

Hitsugaya handed Ichigo a couple rags and set him to the task of staunching the blood flow.

The ambulance arrived and took Siylar and Ichigo to the hospital. Everyone else followed.

Grimmjow came home to after work and looked around for Ichigo. All he found was a glistening pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs.

The minute the doctor told them Siylar was going to be okay. All the other adults sent Ichigo home with a sleeping Robin.

He walked through the door and was confronted by a very angry Grimmjow.

"What happened at the bottom of the stairs?" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo sighed and walked past Grimmjow, around the pool of blood and into Robin's room where he set Robin in his crib.

Grimmjow followed carefully.

"Ichigo. What happened?" Grimmjow asked quietly so as not to wake up Robin.

Ichigo walked into their shared room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Grimmjow followed and closed the door behind him.

"Siylar was playing upstairs with the other kids, he tripped and fell down the stairs. I know I should have called you but my mind froze." Ichigo said in a hushed whisper, his voice filled with sorrow.

Grimmjow sat down next to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is Siylar going to be okay?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo smiled slightly and leaned into Grimmjow's embrace. "Yah. Siylar broke his arm but aside from that he should be fine. We can pick him up tomorrow."

Grimmjow let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and pulled Ichigo into laying down with him on their bed. Ichigo's head placed on Grimmjow's chest and Grimmjow's hand running through Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo calmed down the rest of the way as he snuggled with his husband.

Grimmjow smiled and then purred softly.

Ichigo fell asleep to the sounds of purring and Grimmjow's heartbeat.

Ichigo woke up to his husband missing from their bed and the sound of a baby crying from the other room.

He smiled and got up. Ichigo walked into Robin's room to find Grimmjow successfully feeding him. Grimmjow almost seemed at peace holding the child.

Ichigo walked over and kissed Grimmjow. "Good Morning, Grimmjow."

Then Ichigo kised Robin gently on the head.

"I see you learned how to feed him." Ichigo stated almost sarcastically.

Grimmjow managed to hold Robin and still rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"I've been up for the past four hours, I cleaned up the blood downstairs and then came up to watch Robin sleep." Grimmjow smiled slightly. "I used to watch Siylar sleep, you know, it was how I spent time with him since I work all day, and I wanted to spend time with Robin, too."

Ichigo smiled wider. "We get to bring Siylar home today."

Grimmjow smirked. "He's not allowed to play upstairs ever again. At least not out on the landing."

"Yep. He's grounded to the backyard." Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked at the clock. "We should go get him now."

Grimmjow handed Robin to Ichigo." I'll drive. I'm afraid you might kill us all if your behind the wheel."

Ichigo swatted Grimmjow in the chest and Grimmjow laughed as they drove off to pick up their eldest son.


End file.
